Fuego y Pasión
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Comprendía porque le gustaba tanto Natsu, le gustaba por su calor, por su fuego y su pasión. Natsu era fuego y a Lucy no le importaba quemarse./ NaLu


**Disclaimer: **applied

* * *

**Fuego y Pasión.**

**.**

No, Lucy, sabía que definitivamente no era una buena idea. Joder, de hecho semejante tontería no debería haber pasado nunca por su cabeza, pero…pero no podía parar la estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer, quizá se debía al ambiente cargado de tensión y hormonas del gremio por las fechas pasadas que por obvias razones celebraron todos por lo alto y que terminó en la típica pelea que destruyo medio gremio.

¡Maldito San Valentín!

Ella que se había esforzado como nunca en hacer unos puñeteros chocolates y ese…ese…ese ¡maldito insensible de Natsu echó por tierra todas sus esperanzas!

¿Cómo coño se había fijado en alguien tan infantil y desesperante como él?

Por favor, por favor, que alguien se lo explicara.

Lloriqueando de desesperación solo atinó a asentir a las palabras demasiado suaves y empalagosas de Mira y tomarse la bebida que le pasó mientras destilaba dulzura por doquier. Después de eso se sintió mejor y entonces comenzó a tener esos pensamientos estúpidos…y demasiado calor.

¿Dónde estaba ese striper cuando se le necesitaba?

La rubia movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, frunciendo la nariz suavemente en un gesto sumamente gracioso. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y algunas gotas de sudor comenzaban a resbalarle por las sienes. Enfocó la vista nublada en la nueva pelea que se había desatado, como no, entre Natsu y Gajeel, que era sostenido apenas por una sonrojada y resignada Levy.

Fue entonces que sucedió…al principio le pareció ver todo rosa, después simplemente decidió que era el cabello de Natsu lo que la distraía.

Entonces el calor aumentó y se fijó (no era la primera vez) en los fuertes y marcados músculos de los brazos del Dragon Slayer que se movían con cada puñetazo que éste intentaba dar al otro Dragon.

Sintió la garganta seca y respiró por la boca aire fresco, cada vez se sentía peor.

—Aquí, Lucy. —Mira le alcanzó otro vaso lleno de aquel líquido rosa nuevamente. Lo degustó con lentitud, casi mareada, sintiendo el sabor casi dulce, casi ácido que tenía, como fuego recorriendo sus venas. Y le gustaba, quizá porque estaba acostumbrada al fuego.

Maldito Natsu, se dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Por qué rayos hacía tanto calor?

¿Y porque Natsu se acababa de quitar la chaqueta? Los ojos de la maga de espíritus celestiales recorrieron casi como una caricia los marcados músculos, esos que parecían formar una perfecta tabla de chocolate…recordar eso de pronto disminuyó el calor. Había estado a punto de darle los chocolates que preparó con tanto esfuerzo dos días atrás luego de ver como Juvia perseguía a Gray por todos lados hasta darle los suyos, incluso Levy había conseguido el valor para hacérselos dejar a Gajeel a través de Lilly, la orgullosa Evergreen le había aventando de un extremo a otro una caja de los mejores chocolates de la tienda más exclusiva a Elfman (que estos se hubieran despedazado en trayecto no disminuía la intención), y Mira con una gran sonrisa había repartido chocolates a todos para dejarlos contentos (El de Laxus fue significativamente más grande y el mejor). Entonces ¿Por qué no le dio los suyos a Natsu?

¡Simple! ¡Ese idiota no tenía ni una pizca de consideración con el corazón de una mujer!

Le había encontrado discutiendo con Happy sobre lo estúpido que era San Valentín, y un montón de cosas más que prefería no recordar.

Hizo un mohín de disgusto y pena. Realmente había querido dárselos, una forma de agradecimiento por todo…una forma de exteriorizar esos sentimientos que no la dejaban en paz.

Mira le sirvió más de aquel líquido dulzón y ácido al mismo tiempo.

Lo saboreó nuevamente, relamiéndose los labios con lentitud, apretando los labios rojos y húmedos y mirando a Natsu de nueva cuenta, notando más que nunca cada cosa, cada detalle que le confería un toque salvaje, astuto, poderoso, como un conquistador arrasando con todo. De niña siempre había querido un príncipe azul para rescatarla de la alta torre que significaban sus miedos y sus reproches, para arrebatarle de las garras de la bestia que arrasaba sus sueños, el príncipe nunca había llegado, en su lugar el dragón la había rescatado y con su fuego no solo quemó toda su desdicha y su oscuridad, sino también encendió una llama de esperanza, todo un tornado de fuego y pasión que le permitió encontrar su libertad.

Sí, esa era la razón por la que había terminado enamorándose de Natsu Dragneel.

De ese imbécil insensible que no caía en cuenta que sus gestos, que sus acciones o la pasión de sus sentimientos y sus ideales podían hacer arder cualquier corazón.

Estúpido.

Maldito estúpido, ni siquiera podía intentar culparlo de todo, al final había sido ella quien había terminado cayendo.

Y aquellas palabras en apariencia sin importancia e irritantes, aquel desprecio por esa fecha realmente le habían dolido.

—Toma un poco más, Lucy, un poco más. —insistió Mira con una gran sonrisa sirviendo más —. Ya verás que te sentirás mejor.

—Calor. —alcanzó a susurrar limpiándose la frente —. Hace mucho calor —aceptó el nuevo vaso —. ¿Qué es eso?

—Valor. —contestó la albina con una sonrisa comprensiva —. Natsu puede parecer muy tonto e insensible, pero tiene sus razones para lo que hace.

—Si tú lo dices. —susurró mientras tomaba nuevamente el líquido rosa.

Calor, más calor, fuego por todas partes. Sentía una imperiosa necesidad de levantarse e ir con Natsu y…y…y no, no podía estar pensando eso. ¡Era una estupidez!

¡No! ¡De ninguna manera cometería semejante disparate!

Pero se levantó con una mirada decidida, dejando el vaso sobre la barra ante la mirada complacida y victoriosa de la albina. Sentía las mejillas prácticamente en llamas, y el calor apenas la dejaba respirar pero no se detuvo mientras iba hacia donde Levy estaba regañando a Gajeel y Natsu por haber noqueado a Jet, Droy y otros más. Era una suerte para ellos que Erza hubiese salido con una sonrisa boba y unos chocolates caseros (y peligrosos) en dirección desconocida (todos sabían que con Jellal).

Se tambaleó ligeramente cuando quedó a la altura de ellos.

— ¿Lu-chan?

— ¿Conejita?

— ¿Lucy?

Ahí estaba todos los sentimientos encontrados, furiosos y traicioneros pugnando por salir de su sistema en cuanto se encontró con los ojos del pelirosa. Pensó en decir muchas cosas, en golpearlo quizá y exigirle una explicación en ese momento que tenía todo el valor (y la estupidez) del mundo, pero en lugar de eso se dejó caer de rodillas al frente de Natsu. Sabía desde el principio que no era una buena idea y una parte de ella que aún conservaba la racionalidad necesaria gritó para que se levantara y se alejara de ahí para no volver quizás… ¿nunca? Pero ya fuese por su decepción, por las hormonas que había dejado San Valentín en el ambiente o por cierto líquido rosa sospechoso, Lucy no se movió de allí.

Con movimientos temblorosos y certeros sujetó la bufanda de Natsu que rodeaba su cuello de forma descuidada, dejando expuesta la cicatriz y la extendió frente a ella, como si la examinara.

Natsu alzó una ceja mirándole como si hubiese perdido la razón.

—Hey, Lucy ¿Qué haces?

La respuesta le llegó un instante después ante la atónita mirada de todos y la primera fila de Gajeel y Levy.

Lucy se acercó y chocó brusca y torpemente sus labios sobre los de él, separados solo por la bufanda que ella seguía sosteniendo como si fuese una cortina entre ambos. El beso fue rápido, fue sorpresivo pero candente en cierto sentido.

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron grandes de sorpresa, luego de confusión el instante que duró todo. Los labios de Lucy que se adivinaron tras la tela fueron sorpresivamente agradables y dulces, bastantes dulces como notó cuando la bufanda resbaló de entre sus temblorosos dedos y alcanzó apenas a rozar sin obstáculos los húmedos y rojos labios.

Ella sonrió entre el desvarío y todo el calor mientras se desplomaba también. Había alcanzado a sentir el último contacto y pudo notar esa sensación, la misma que le transmitía lo que sea que Mira le había hecho beber. Ese calor, ese fuego, esa pasión que incineraba todo. Comprendía porque le gustaba tanto Natsu, le gustaba por su calor, por su fuego y su pasión.

Natsu era fuego y a Lucy no le importaba quemarse.

Y a Natsu más que todo no le importaban ciertas cosas, fechas, eventos o cualquier orden, no era de los que seguían esas cosas, nunca le había importado, por eso cuando dijo a Happy que San Valentín era una reverenda estupidez lo dijo porque pensaba eso, porque para él no había necesidad de establecer una fecha para algo que no se podía dominar, habían 365 días al año para demostrar todo el afecto del mundo. Una fecha no le iba a ordenar cuando hacerlo, para él la cuestión era bastante sencilla.

Claro que Lucy no sabía eso.

.

* * *

_Bueno, que decir…se me ocurrió cuando vio la imagen que sirve de portada *.*, el mérito a su respectivo autor aunque no tengo idea de quien es u.u._

_XDD es mi primer NaLu, espero que este pasable (¿?) _

_Sobre lo que le dio Mira a Lucy, pues queda en la imaginación de todos (¿?), como dijo algo de valor para que Lucy pudiera hacer algo al respecto con eso XDDD_

_Tarde para la fecha que ya pasó, pero algo es algo XDD._

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
